


Всё пошло не по плану

by Babak



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Reaper Kaneki Ken, Blushing Kaneki Ken, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Why Did I Write This?, furuta is sick but i like him, he likes kanki's legs and he's right, kaneki is so done, no beta we die like men, who knows - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Фурута осознает, что какой смысл воскрешать Ризе, когда Канеки рядом с ним намного прекраснее. У них всё ок.Я не вижу канона, мы туда не смотрим, у них всё ок.
Relationships: Furuta Nimura/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 9





	Всё пошло не по плану

Это не было частью плана.

То есть, конечно, стать партнёром Канеки — простите, Сасаки, его всё ещё зовут Сасаки — было запланировано, и одобрялось любым начальством Фуруты. Начиная с Вашу, и заканчивая Клоунами, все хотели знать всё об изменившемся Хайсе.

Тем, что не являлось изначальной задумкой, была неожиданная привязанность. Любовь? Фурута был слаб в чувствах, но в какой-то момент образ Ризе заменил образ Канеки, с его холодным видом и при этом огненным характером. Он понял, что что-то изменилось, когда ему пришлось долго вспоминать: ради чего он там вообще собирался кинуть Канеки?…

Ради Ризе, которая, в общем-то, уже и не особо имела значения. Он плохо её помнит, и уже считай не знает, и как она, девушка с просто огромным аппетитом и ничем более, могла сравниться с Канеки?

Когда ты наблюдаешь за кем-то годами, сложно не допустить появления какой-никакой привязанности. А за Кеном наблюдать было одно удовольствие — как из студента с трясущимися коленками он превратился в мечту. Буквально мечту, потому что в данный момент он был сравним силой с Аримой и Это, да и следователь из него был отменный. Он превратился в ищейку, опасную гончую, у которой ещё и не было хозяина.

Фурута совсем не против взять поводок.

И по сравнению с вероятностью обуздать Канеки, позиция Директора CCG конкуренцию не выдерживала, и в целом казалась лишь ненужной тратой сил. Даже если он останется на той же позиции, значения это не имело — карьерный рост его никогда особо не волновал. Всегда можно было накопить денег, и открыть где-то кафе с Кеном, и усыновить пару детишек и кошек.

Да, такой план определённо звучал лучше чем вся морока с Ризе.

Кано вряд ли будет рад, Клоуны скорее всего разочаруются, но уж точно не растроятся. Вашу не одобрят, Арима может быть будет не против, вот только скорее всего будет угрожать за своего любимого протеже. Но это мелочи!

Настоящий вызов — убедить Канеки, что всё остальное кроме них не имеет значения. Поэтому теперь, когда Фурута полностью определился с курсом своих действий, можно было отправиться на прекрасное приключение под названием «Покори Канеки Кена, и не умри в процессе».

Как оказалось, последнее было самой сложной частью плана — Кен в упор не понимал намёков, грязных шуток, и вполне мог воспринять одну из них как оскорбление, и Нимуре не раз приходилось уклоняться от атак своего начальника. Хорошо хоть кагуне не выпускал, а так злился очень даже мило, о чём он не упустил момента ему сказать.

И вот это уже сработало.

Реакция Черного Бога Смерти на такой простой комплимент превзошла все ожидания — на контрасте белой кожи и чёрных волос, румянец выглядел просто великолепно. Так Фурута и понял, методом проб и ошибок, что Кену нужно было говорить прямо в лицо, потому что тот иначе в упор не понимал, как кто-то мог находить его привлекательным.

Да, конечно, несомненно, он был некрасив. Настолько, что мог без проблем переодеваться в девушку, заставляя каждого просить номер, а самого Нимуру порой принуждая капать слюнями, потому что эта тонкая талия, закалённые в боях мышцы и бедра, между которыми хотелось умереть, конечно же были непривлекательны.

Поэтому да, как ни странно, главным оружием против холодного образа Канеки, были ласковые слова. Его защита не была готова к тому, что кто-то захочет не нападать, а как раз ровно наоборот. От осознания этого тянуло где-то внутри, хоть он и был прекрасно осведомлён, почему и как он построил вокруг себя такую стену. Даже так, после этого хотелось осыпать Кена лаской и нежностью, пока он не размякнет. И после этого уже можно уходить с работы, от убийств, и быть вместе до конца лет. Идеально.

Честно, Ризе и рядом не стояла с тем, насколько интересно и интригующе было ухаживать за Канеки Кеном.

Нимура начал медленно — ласковые слова, соприкосновения руками. Придержать дверь, подать плащ. Всё, что заставляло уши Сасаки трепетно краснеть, а его самого закусывать губу и усиленно делать вид, что нет, ему не нравится. Что он не нуждается в прикосновениях, не скучает по теплу и совершенно точно ему не нужна поддержка.

Фурута готов был смеяться над этим долго, если бы не находил настолько очаровательным.

Потом он всё же смог уговорить своего строгого партнёра сходить в кафе на выходных — само наличие выходных в работе с Канеки уже было немного чудом — и даже не смотря на то, что на встречу — давайте смотреть правде в глаза, это было свидание — Кен явился как всегда в чёрном, Фуруте это совершенно не помешало подарить ему цветы. Вашу честно думал подарить ликорисы, но остановился на красных гвоздиках. Он не был уверен, есть ли у них особое значение, но судя по лицу Канеки, когда он их увидел, было. К счастью, он был слишком обескуражен чтобы начать спрашивать, зачем ему, собственно, цветы.

— Они значат что-то особое? — спрашивает Нимура, заказывая чёрный кофе на двоих. Канеки фыркает, и поправляет очки, скрывая румянец, который, Фурута уверен, там абсолютно есть. Но отвечает, переводя задумчивый взгляд на окно:

— Гвоздики значат свободу, верность, честь. С красными же связана греческая легенда о богине охоты Артемиде, которая возвращалась с неудачно охоты и увидела пастушка, напевающего песню. В итоге она обвинила его в том, что этим он разогнал всю дичь, и, не смотря на его оправдания, она впала в бешенство. В итоге она очнулась уже с его глазами в руках, и, желая не забыть о том, что сотворила, она кинула их на землю. И на том месте выросли гвоздики в цвет крови, как напоминание о её грехах, — Нимура не замечает, как оказывается очарован не столько историей, а скорее спокойным, уверенным тоном, и задумчивым взглядом. Пожалуй, это самая длинная речь, которую он слышал от Сасаки после того, как к нему вернулись воспоминания. — Так зачем мы тут встречаемся? Была конкретная цель или?... — Кен неопределенно пожимает плечами, переводя взгляд с цветом на собеседника. Фурута улыбается широко, как только может:

— Это свидание, босс! — и затем игриво подмигивает, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление производит — фамильная черта в виде родинки под правым глазом никогда не подводит. — Разве по цветам не понятно? — игриво спрашивает он, и воодушевленно улыбается официантке, которая принесла им кофе. Его слова бьют прямо в цель — Канеки краснеет ещё сильнее, и поднимает руку поправить очки, ожидаемо пытаясь скрыть реакцию.

— Обычно прежде чем позвать на свидание, предупреждают, что это свидание, — шипит полугуль, но как-то скорее устало, и сам тянется к чашке.

— Но ведь вы бы не согласились! — наигранно восклицает Нимура, и чуть усмехается, видя как морщится Кен. Не любит шуметь, привлекать внимания.

— Разве не в этом суть вопроса? Получить честный ответ? — он спрашивает уже скорее из упрямства, вдыхая запах очень даже неплохого кофе.

— Я хотел показать, что у тебя нет причин отказываться, Канеки-кун, — Фурута знает, что нужно действовать быстро, иначе следователь напротив сейчас либо взлетит со своего стула и пропадёт в неизвестном нападении, либо вцепится ему в глотку. Негусто, но нужно работать с тем что есть. Даже если Кен не любит убивать, он может, если ему придётся, и рисковать, особенно на первом свидании, не хотелось бы. Поэтому он быстро протягивает руку и накрывает своей чужую, мягко поглаживая открытую кожу. Канеки в ступоре смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на соединённые руки, и его глаза расширяются ещё больше. — Брось, не нужно так удивляться. Все заметили, что что-то изменилось, после миссии с Совой ты стал совершенно другим человеком, и если бы ты на самом деле хотел оставить это тайной, ты были бы сейчас всё ещё с куинксами. Ты мне нравишься, Канеки-кун, может быть я даже люблю тебя? Поэтому не нужно считать меня врагом.

— Раз уж так, — нервно, чуть истерично смеётся Кен, и поднимает на него глаза, но руку не убирает. — Ты ведь знаешь, что пахнешь не как человек? — Фурута только кивает с улыбкой. Полугуль трёт лицо, поправляет очки, тяжело вздыхает, и чуть смещает ладонь, переплетая пальцы, невольно чуть вздрагивая и сам. Нимура улыбается и сжимает.

— Не думал, что всё пройдёт так гладко.

— Кто тебе сказал, что всё уже прошло?

— Ну, я всё ещё жив, ты даже не выбросил цветы, мы разобрались с тем, кто я, и кто ты. Это уже больше того, на что я надеялся, — Канеки смотрит на него в ответ как-то скептически. — Ну ладно, возможно я бы хотел поцелуй, но всё ещё впереди! — Сасаки вздыхает, но Вашу всё равно видит, как приподнимаются вверх уголки его губ.

Дальше всё прошло уже менее напряжённо — ну, насколько это может быть с иногда черезчур параноидальным Кеном — и Фурута гордо мог сказать, что его тактика работает. Благодаря всем придержаным дверям, прикосновениям, Канеки не шарахается от него, а воспринимает спокойно, как нечто привычное. Что несказанно радует.

— Ты же не собираешься провожать меня домой? — вопрос скорее риторический, и они оба это знают, но Кен не собирается просто так ослаблять свою неприступную защиту, даже если Нимура уже перелез за стены.

— Собираюсь! А вдруг тебя украдут? Совершенно неприемлемо! — полугуль закатывает глаза, но не сопротивляется, когда Фурута подцепляет его руку и переплетает пальцы. Разве что еле видно за волосами краснеет.

— Мы пришли. Спасибо за вечер.

— Что, даже на чашку кофе не пригласишь?

— Я не трахаюсь на первом свидание, Фурута, — пауза. — Не смотри на меня так, гов--

И Нимура всё-таки получает свой поцелуй, потому что Канеки слишком слаб к прикосновениям. Он так долго и тщательно от всех отстранялся, убедил себя, что ему совершенно не нужна ничья компания, но при этом его очень легко вывезти из равновесия простым прикосновением губ.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдыхает Кен, закидывая руки на чужие плечи и цепко хватая за воротник. — Возможно, я трахаюсь на первом свидание. Добро пожаловать, чувствуй себя как дома, пошли уже, — и затягивает его внутрь.

Это было бы почти слишком легко, если бы не было так приятно.

На следующее утро Канеки невзначай рассказывает, что у него стояло на его запах и его самого ещё до возвращения воспоминаний.

Фуруте кажется, что они очень качественно обманули друг друга, просто прекрасно.

Он ни о чём не жалеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
